Insane In The Brain
When one with honeyed words but evil mind persuades the mob, great woes befall the state. Cast * Sam Yao * Moonchild * Maxine Myers * Paula Cohen * Louise Bailey * Holly Plot The Directions Sam informs you that Holly, the scientist from the Comansys ship, is on her way, who believes she can fix the machine. River Base Holly believes you’ve got enough time to start the treatment before the horde descends, but looters may have taken the neural nets essential to the process. Fifteen Minutes Holly sedates Maxine; Louise flips the switch and Paula sticks monitors to her scalp. You’ve got 15 minutes to get back with the neural net. Diana's Dead Sam gives you the codes to enter the store room, but you make a gruesome discovery; the body of Diana from Comansys. Maxie Back Holly raises question of who has been controlling the army if Diana has been dead for weeks; Louise suspects a grass. Cynthia Hill Moonchild reluctantly reads out Maxine’s stats. Holly recognises her voice as Cynthia Hill, Head of Research at Comansys. She shoots Holly in the head. I'm Cured Moonchild was puppet master to Diana, passing herself off as a follower. Control tones sound, but Maxine is cured, but it looks like she’ll be the last person. Transcript SAM YAO: It’s going to be alright. Maxine, you’re going to be alright. MAXINE MYERS: I am good, Sam. I’ve never felt better, you know, never! I feel… oh, Sam, you don’t know the joy, the peace, when you’re all united in one being… SAM YAO: Okay, she’s freaking me out. This whole thing is freaking me out. I’m freaked out, okay? Officially, entirely - ! LOUISE BAILEY: She’s not going anywhere, Sam. Not running after bloody Diana, not while I’m sitting on her. MAXINE MYERS: It feels wonderful, you know, Louise? The tones, they’re um – I understand them, now. They’re a language, a beautiful, beautiful language, and they’re telling me so many wonderful things. It feels like I suddenly understand my whole purpose. PAULA COHEN: Sweetheart, remember how you felt like that after you saw Bring It On as well? And it turned out you probably shouldn’t be a cheerleader? Sam, how long until our friend gets here? MOONCHILD: Hey, man, have you got friends coming, too? That’s cool! This vibe has got really tense. I think I might have some weed somewhere here. SAM YAO: Uh, probably in a situation like this, we want to be um, alert, Moonchild? Holly’s on her way. LOUISE BAILEY: That scientist you met on the Comansys ship? Isn’t she supposed to be on the Comansys ship? SAM YAO: She agreed to risk the trip because we need her expertise. Me and Paula thought - PAULA COHEN: We thought we’d keep it to ourselves, just in case we didn’t need her after all. No sense putting her and her driver at risk. MAXINE MYERS: You guys have gotten so close. That is beautiful! I am so happy. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, but you’d be happy looking at a really interesting piece of dust right now, wouldn’t you? MOONCHILD: Hey, so this Comansys scientist is going to take a look at the machine? LOUISE BAILEY: Not a look. Isn’t she blind? SAM YAO: I’ve told her what’s happened to the machine. She thinks she can fix it. Uh, Five, we need you to pick up some new cabling from the far side of the building. MOONCHILD: I need to meditate now, man. To prepare myself for this like, massive change in my head chakra. I’m just going to sit here in silence. LOUISE BAILEY: Whatever. Paula, can you read through that bumf on the side of the machine while Five goes for the extra cabling? SAM YAO: Yeah, except - LOUISE BAILEY: Forces of hell are on the move? SAM YAO: There are armies of mind-controlled people approaching from – yeah, from all directions. LOUISE BAILEY: Then we haven’t got much time. Go now, Five! opens and shuts SAM YAO: That’s great, Five! That’s amazing! Holly, that’s enough cable to repair the damage Maxine did to the machine, right? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: It’ll be enough. Despite all our precautions, Diana must know I’m here. We had to wait in the Jeep until you worked out the precise location, Louise, so that must have been when she spotted me. She’s desperate to get her old staff back. We have too much information in our heads for her to be willing to lose us. I can only apologize that I’ve brought this danger on you. SAM YAO: I’m estimating you’ve got uh, maybe thirty or forty-five minutes before all these mind-controlled people are on you. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Should be long enough. Time to begin the pre-treatment sequence. MAXINE MYERS: It won’t do anything, you know. I’m not mind-controlled. I just see truth now, so clearly, like I’ve never seen anything else before. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Louise, if you could put one of the neural nets on her head. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, I would if I could. Where are they? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Standard protocol. Should be in a stack in the drawer to the left of the machine. PAULA COHEN: You mean this open drawer labelled “Neural Nets” which is lying overturned on the floor with nothing in it? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Ah. SAM YAO: We did think looters might have got in here. Um, can we go ahead with the treatment without it? MAXINE MYERS: I don’t need any treatment. PAULA COHEN: We can start the treatment, but Maxine will need one as soon as she comes out of the machine. Those neural nets protect against some seriously nasty side effects. LOUISE BAILEY: I remember one girl thought she’d be clever, pulled hers off before we went in. She got the shakes so bad, it never went away. “Trembling Tracy” we called her after that. Her name wasn’t even Tracy. SAM YAO: I’ve seen some around, though. There must be some nearby, they’re not even that uncommon. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Our river base, the place we were staying before Diana came for us. We had some there. Runner Five, it should only take you a few minutes to run there and back if you’re fast, and we must not go ahead with the machine without protecting the doctor. Go now! Fast as you can. Run! growl SAM YAO: That’s great, Five! You’re doing well. You should be at the river base in only a few more minutes. Holly says they left the deeper areas of the base booby trapped, but she’s given me the codes to bypass the traps. You’re going to be fine. Plus, all the mind-controlled people are heading for the Tavington Clinic, so you’ve only got the zombies to worry about. Walk in the park! Well, run. Hey, they’ve got the machine working. Let me hook you back in to the transmissions from the Tavington. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: You have the sedative there? LOUISE BAILEY: Moonchild, chuck us that bag. MOONCHILD: Hmm? LOUISE BAILEY: sighs You’re really doing this silent meditation thing, when we’re about to get attacked by half the people in Britain? MOONCHILD: Mm-hmm. MAXINE MYERS: Sweetheart, if you just let me go, I can show you what I mean. You’re the one who’s confused, not me. PAULA COHEN: That’s what you said when you made us take the wrong turning off the Hanger Lane gyratory and we ended up halfway to Oxford! Come on, darling, just a little sedative to keep you still in the machine. MAXINE MYERS: You know, maybe you’re mind-controlled. I mean, did you think about that? Because I know I’m okay, and you – you’re – consciousness HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Quickly, Louise, flip that green switch. beeps Good. Paula, stick the monitors to her scalp. We’ll have to keep a careful check on her. The machine will be ready in five minutes. SAM YAO: The mind-controlled army will be on you in thirty-five. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: The process will take fifteen minutes, and then she’ll need that neural net. We should have just enough time. SAM YAO: Keep going, Five. We need you to keep going. And uh, well, you know, try and get away from those shamblers you’ve picked up while you’re at it. SAM YAO: That’s it, Five. You know where you’re heading. Just climb up that service ladder to the entrance to the river base. footsteps That’s weird. Looks like the door’s open. We’ve had no reports of anyone living here. Got your trusty ax, Five? Yeah, good. Yeah. Should just be a quick one. In and then out. Um, I’m trying to access the cameras inside the base. Holly gave me the codes. And there we go. You’re in. I’m in. This is going to be fine. Mm, yeah, someone’s been through this place since we were last here. Looters, probably. I can’t see any signs of movement on any of my cams. We just need to be fast. That green door on your left – it’s a storeroom. Just tap in the code three four two four. That’s the one for where we are. hisses open Now, Holly explained this to me. You can open the door without it, but if you step inside with no code – poisoned gas! Sort of clever, and – oh God. Uh, Five, that’s a body, right? Oh God. Uh, look, I don’t want to be brutal, but the neural nets are right there. If you just grab a few - You can see who that body is as well as I can. We’ve both seen the brochure. It’s Diana, isn’t it? Comansys Diana. By the look of it, she’s been dead for a few weeks. I don’t need to tell you, obviously, I mean, we all know what long dead bodies look like. But we know she’s been moving troops, and issuing orders, and killing at least one slightly pathetic teenage boy since – she must have been dead. I don’t understand this, Five. I just can’t make it compute, you know? But Maxine’s in the machine now. She needs you to get back with the net in the next few minutes. Move. SAM YAO: It’s okay, Five. You’re making good time. Keep going. I’ll patch you back in to the others. static LOUISE BAILEY: How’s that army heading for us looking? SAM YAO: Mm, moving steadily. You might just be able to outpace them. I’ve contacted New Canton, and they’re trying to send reinforcements, but - PAULA COHEN: They’re worried about mind control? Yeah. If this thing works, maybe none of us will ever have to worry about that again. SAM YAO: Except - LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, we know. If Diana’s dead, who the bloody hell is controlling that army? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: If she’s been dead for weeks, who was controlling them before? There were only a few people at Comansys who would have been capable of pulling off something like this. Albert, perhaps, but we know it wasn’t him. Our head of research was exceedingly brilliant, but sadly, she was the first to succumb to Diana’s mind control. LOUISE BAILEY: You’ve got a grass in your operation, mate. PAULA COHEN: It’s weird, the shape of this thing. The three linked pieces – really reminds me of something. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: You may have seen some other Comansys products. We were dedicated to making highly modular devices, so that one component could be replaced without throwing the whole thing away. Environmental. LOUISE BAILEY: scoffs Least of our worries, now. PAULA COHEN: Is it uh, is it going okay? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Are Doctor Myers’ vital signs stable? PAULA COHEN: Yes. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Then it’s going as well as it could be. It’s only when she gets out that we’ll know. PAULA COHEN: I might have her back. I might get Maxie back. SAM YAO: We might all get her back. LOUISE BAILEY: But Paula most of all. Five minutes left. You’ve got to be here with that neural net, Five. opens, machine beeps and powers down PAULA COHEN: Runner Five, thank God. You’re just in time. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Put that neural net on her now, and plug it into the monitor here. I’ll need to go into the control room next door to adjust it. Moonchild, if you could guide me. MOONCHILD: Mm? HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Sam, keep me and Moonchild patched in. We’ll need to coordinate. SAM YAO: Done. LOUISE BAILEY: Better be quick. Look, first wave of mind-controlled people are running up the hill. SAM YAO: You’ll be able to outrun them if you leave now! HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Just a few more moments. Doctor Cohen, check the vitals readout. beeps PAULA COHEN: She’s okay. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Where’s that second readout? PAULA COHEN: Moonchild, can you read it out to her? MOONCHILD: Mm… PAULA COHEN: She’s doing some kind of silent meditation thing. Moonchild, this is not the time. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Madam, I am blind. You must be my eyes. We need both sets of readings right now or Doctor Myers is at risk. PAULA COHEN: Just read it, Moonchild. We can’t stay here anyway. MOONCHILD: The numbers are three, seven, one, point eight. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Good, the net is working. Wait, I know your voice. I know who you are. MOONCHILD: Yeah, I was afraid of that. HOLLY FARNSWORTH: Doctor Cohen, you have to get out of here now! This is Cynthia Hill, head of research at Comansys! MOONCHILD: Man, you know, this is really harshing my mellow. I never even liked you, Holly. Not even when I had Diana controlling you. Your aura’s always been a really sickly yellow. gunshot SAM YAO: Oh my God, she shot Holly in the head. Louise, get the doors open. Five, help Paula. You’ve got to get out of there. Run! LOUISE BAILEY: They’re after us. PAULA COHEN: They’re not. They’re headed for the machine. SAM YAO: So, okay, wait. I don’t think I understand this. We think that Moonchild - LOUISE BAILEY: We think she’s not what she seems, Sam. Just a hunch! SAM YAO: Yeah, I get that. She was the head of research at Comansys. You think she took over when Diana died. PAULA COHEN: I think she was more than that. LOUISE BAILEY: Diana’s been dead for weeks. PAULA COHEN: I think we’ve had it wrong all this time. Diana was never more than a tool. How long since we’ve seen her? SAM YAO: She killed Darren. PAULA COHEN: We heard her voice. We know voices can be faked. Look at those boxes Amelia used. If you wanted to hide what you were up to, what better way than having someone else appear to be the leader? Pass yourself off as the follower? SAM YAO: But what was she doing trapped in that cavern by the cult? LOUISE BAILEY: And why’d she want to get all mate-y with us? She must have been faking the whole time she seemed to be mind-controlled, and attacking Abel. That whole thing must have been a fake! Bit of trouble to go to just to make some new mates. PAULA COHEN: She obviously wanted us to trust her. Maybe she wanted something we knew. SAM YAO: Oh God! The attack on New Canton, when she led all the PAC to safety. She must have arranged that, too! She wanted a chance to get New Canton’s trust as well. But for what? PAULA COHEN: Maybe exactly this. That she hoped we’d find the location of the machine for her. She’s certainly ripping it apart now. MAXINE MYERS: She’s going to destroy it! If it can cure me, she won’t want it to survive! PAULA COHEN: We don’t know that it can, yet, love. MAXINE MYERS: We do! Listen – I’m not going with those mind-controlled people, am I? I don’t want to go back and rip up the machine. They’re all going, all of them! From all over the country. But I’m not. I’m not responding. I’m cured! But it looks like I’ll be the last one. Category:Mission Category:Season Three